The Rise of Dark Denmark
by KenTheAuraGuardian
Summary: He approached her calmly, while she could only tremble in fear. "I said you'd pay didn't I, kvinde?" "K-kvinde does that mean-?" "Yes, I know what you REALLY are." Dark!Denmark/Denmark x Fem! Norway. Angst, Horror. Enjoyed rape. Slight Sadism/Masochism. Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**It's Ken here with my first attempt at a Hetalia fic! There are a few things I need to clarify though..**

**This chapter isn't chapter 1, it's the prologue. The reason why dark!Denmark exists in the first place is explained here.**

**In this fic, Norway is a woman who pretends to be a man. All of the Nordics know what she really is, but dark!Denmark was the first to uncover it.**

**All thought Norway is the only one of them who knows about Denmark's split personalities, the other Nordics, (Sweden, Finland, and Iceland,) have noticed that once a year Denmark seems to turn evil, and his eyes go from blue to red.**

**Denmark is not aware of his dark personality as of yet, and as such has no recollections of what dark!Denmark does to the other Nordics when he manages to gain control of Denmark's mind and body. **

**Dark!Denmark: This pitiful fool owns nothing but the plot. **

**PROLOGUE**

_~…That Fateful night many years ago…~_

_Denmark was at Norway's door, nervous beyond belief. He was finally going to confess his feelings for the Norwegian country, no matter what the outcome would be. He didn't care if he got rejected. He didn't care if Lukas began to lecture him about how it would look for the image of a Viking to be seen like this, much less the future King of Scandinavia. He only cared that Norway knew how he felt…. No matter the result. The Dane took a deep breath, and then knocked on Lukas' door a couple of times before stepping back._

'_Who could possibly want anything right now?' The Norwegian female was inwardly grumbling, as she trudged to her door and opened it slowly. She was greeted by the taller Nordic country giving his signature idiotic grin, holding a bouquet of yellow lilies. Wait, lilies? Those couldn't possibly be for her, right? 'Lukas' seemed to forget that the moment, 'he' was currently in a dark purple nightgown with 'his' hair down. Instead of laughing at her, (like she expected him to since he thought she was a man like him,) the Dane's cheeks turned red, oddly enough. _

"_H-hej Lukas... Why are you in a nightgown?" _

"_D-don't worry about that right now. Why are you here with flowers behind your back?"_

"_It's common courtesy to answer a question before asking one first." That statement earned him a door slam in the face, as a flushed Norway trudged back into Iceland's room, continuing with his lessons in etiquette. _

"_Your face is red like a tomato, sister."_

"_H-hush Iceland! And don't tell anyone that I am a girl, ok?"_

"_I know, I know. Can we continue with the lesson so I can go out and play?" _

_While the two siblings quarreled in the house, Denmark walked back home with his head down. 'I didn't know Norway liked to cross-dress? He didn't look half bad though. I WILL tell him my feelings, and he WILL listen!"_

_Little did the Nordics know that one failed confession would lead to a trillion more…?_

**Many months later, after Denmark conquered Sweden**

_Denmark got up bright and early that day, wearing his signature cap and jacket over his red shirt. He knocked on Norway's door, which didn't take long as his room was only two doors down. The smaller Nordic already knew what to expect and opened the door before he got get a second knock on the door. As soon as she saw it was him she swung the door closed with all of her strength. Much to her dismay however, Denmark forced the door open and began to speak. _

"_LISTEN TO ME, NORGE. I LO-" His confession was interrupted by a certain male with glasses bitterly walking down the halls with his 'wife' Finland. Norway took this chance to choke Denmark with the tie conveniently visible from his jacket. Yes, this was a common sight in the Nordic household. Finland being carried around by Sweden while being referred to as is 'wife.' And, of course, The King of the Nordics Denmark trying to confess his love for Norway, only to be stopped by Sweden and Finland bickering, or Lukas' habit of choking him with his own tie. This had happened so often that Iceland usually just sat back and cooked breakfast. Ever since all the Nordic countries were 'unified under one King of Scandinavia,' they all got lumped together in one big house. Iceland was still wondering how Denmark got all of the other countries to even consider becoming unified, until Denmark gave a rather abrupt answer._

"_Convince Sweden to consider unification? HAH! I just kicked his ass with min axe until he agreed to come live with the rest of us!" Iceland just took whatever explanation he could get since Denmark wasn't the most keen in thorough explanations. _

_Meanwhile back with Denmark and Norway! Norway was fed up with Mathias trying to confess to her every day, (disreguard the redness forming in her cheeks) so she decided to end it all. _

"_Damn it Mathias stop trying to confess to me every day! How could anyone love such a clingy idiot who only thinks about himself and his stupidly oversized axe?!" Norway thought her words would only spur him into arguing with her for a long time, but he walked away, with his shoulders slumped and his head down low. She immediately felt like calling him back and apologizing, but she knew her stubbornness would allow her to do so tomorrow morning at the earliest. Mathias wallowed in a pit of self-loathing and despair for the next couple of weeks. Everyone in the house was beginning to get worried, even Berwald, and Lukas' attempts to apologize were all in vain. Whenever she knocked on his door she got no response. The few times she actually let herself into his him and gave her apology Mathias told her to go away. The following day Mathias actually came out of his room and ate, much to the other countries' surprise. But the usual blue glowing orbs that rested atop his nose were replaced by dark read spheres of hatred and loathe that looked like they might drip blood any time soon. The most disturbing part was that his signature smirk was plastered on his face, but Denmark was not the same. And they all knew it. No matter how similar he may seem in appearance, this was no longer Mathias. This was a demon Norway had unwitting unleashed onto the world. Silence filled the room as the red-eyed menace noisily ate his scrambled eggs and bacon. It was all they could do for the time being. None of the Nordics knew what the demon would do if they upset him, and no one was foolish enough to find out. The devilish character lifted up the giant axe in the air and smashed it on the table, hard enough to snap it in two, but he didn't send the weapon all the way through the wooden structure. Each country was now looking directly at him. His smirk grew wider. The wolf in sheep's clothing had their attention and he loved it. _

"_I suppose you all think I'm not your 'beloved friend' Denmark by now. But here's a surprise for ya; I am! And whatever whichever one of ya did to drive him over the edge caused him to give in to the darker side of his soul. Now I'm off to plot his revenge. Have a nice day." After that rather startling speech the 'spirit of vengeance', as he called himself, left the house with a loud thrashing as he swung his axe at the door, chopping it off. Using the blunt force of the axe, the door was tossed off its hinges as it spread debris around the front of the house. The deranged demon walked off, cackling at the looks of their faces and the destruction he had just caused. Leaving all of them, especially Norway, to reflect on what they had done._

_**THEY ALL HAD NO CLUE JUST WHAT THAT DEMON WAS CAPABLE OF. BUT THEY WOULD FIND OUT SOONER THAT THEY THOUGHT.**_

_**Preview of Chapter 1~**_

_She was rushing to the shed only meters away, trying to shield herself from the devastation currently crashing down on her capital city. Yes, Oslo was now under siege. By whom you ask? Why it's none other than-_

"_ROUND UP EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD! I WANT THEM ALL AS MY PRISONERS! LEAVE NO ONE LIVING THING BEHIND, YA HEAR ME?!" The mastermind of this sieging laughed manically as he neared the shed where she hid. He climbed on top of it and watched in marvel as the flag of the native country was burned down, only to be replaced by his own. His red spheres detected something moving in the shed. Thrust, after thrust, he brought down the full weight of his axe until the roof caved in, as he landed on his feet. An evil smirk crawled up to his lips as he had found her at last._

"_Norway… NOW YOU WILL PAY!" _


	2. Thus it Began

Here's the 1st Chapter of "The Rise of Dark!Denmark and if you don't understand anything that is going on, then I recommend you read the Prologue if you haven't done that yet. Well that's all I have to say for right now so:

Denmark: Ken does not own Hetalia or any of the characters used in this fic!

_About a month after 'Dark' Denmark first appeared._

_Mathias had been getting constant headaches around the first and last days of the month ever since Norway rather abruptly told him to stop confessing. Norway was obviously avoiding him, but he could swear he saw a bruise or two on Lukas' face. It had also felt like everyone else in the house was scared of him or something. Even Sweden. Now that was strange. _

'_I will have to get to the bottom of this as soon as my head stops hurting.' Wishful thoughts went through the Dane's head as he tried to think of his recent misdeeds. He decided to go and see what was wrong by confront Norway directly. After that, he blacked out and forgot the rest of the night. At that time poor Norway was at the mercy of a monster and she didn't even know it. She had not a clue that he would be out so soon or frequently. So when the Danish man stumbled into her room, holding his head, she was off her guard. _

"_Is something the matter Mathias?"_

"_Nej everything is fine. Why does it feel like everyone is avoiding me?" Before Norway could tell him he was paranoid, the taller Nordic found himself holding his head and giving a grumble. Lukas approached Denmark and motioned for him to sit on her bed. Norway then concluded that he had a high fever and needed to rest immediately. The taller male, being naturally stubborn, waived him off and said he was fine. But Lukas was being persistent and that started to get Mathias a little agitated at the moment. _

"_You need to be in bed, Denmark."_

"_I told you I'm fine Lukas. Let it go."_

"_Get in bed then I'll stop pestering you." _

"_I said that I'm fine so just be quiet!" His fist came down on Norway's nightstand, causing a THUD to sound throughout the room. Why did I slam my fist down on the desk? Ugh.. Why does my head still hurt? Those were the last two thoughts racing through Denmark's head before he felt his headache turn into killer intent. They were replaced by many evil thoughts as his eyes turned a red darker than sepia. His head was down so Norway thought he was just being a head strong idiot like usual. She didn't notice the redness in his pupils until she was staring right into them, while Mathias used all of his weight to hold her in place. _

"_I'll just have to show you that I'm fine then." Norway squirmed around, unable to escape from him. She feared the worst once she actually looked into his eyes. Lust, hunger, and a something else she wasn't able to describe perfectly only as 'sadistic urges.' That's what she saw. Norway finally came to the conclusion that it wasn't the normal Mathias anymore, so all she could do was talk and hope that he would listen. _

"_M-mathias get off."_

"_Is that how you would normally address your king? Such impudence. I'll have to teach your some manners then." Norway began to moan (unwillingly of course,) as Dark!Denmark began to suck on her neck. Hardness began to poke her nether regions as she looked down and spotted Denmark's tent. _

"_Ah, so eager to get pounded, are you?"_

_She would've given a sharp response, had Denmark not placed his hands on her bottom. She was too busy trying to let out a moan from his rubbing and grabbing. Norway could only brace herself for the dark version of her childhood friend to rip off her clothes and ravage her, helpless against him on top of her. Saving grace came in the form of Sweden who chose that time to come in and remind them it was time of dinner. _

"_H'y it's 'd'nn'rt'm'e y' t'o." Sweden was greeted by the sight of a flushed Norway being topped by a taller, apparently stronger, Nordic grabbing the other's backside. He simply excused himself and shut the door as Lukas summoned all of her strength to push Denmark off the bed and onto the ground. Even though he was just taken off from Norway, (who was currently trembling at the head of her bed,) Denmark's face was still covered in an evil grin. _

"_Don't worry. I will have you soon, __**MY NORWAY." **__She cringed when he added emphasis on 'my.' If Norway told anyone else, who knows what Dark!Denmark might do to them? And what about Iceland? What would he do to Iceland if she resisted. The Nordic immediately stopped herself from those types of thoughts. She HAD to keep him away from Iceland, whatever the cost. _

_12:15 in the Nordic Household._

_The male pulsed back and forth inside of the kitchen, clutching his axe ever so tightly. His red orbs darted impatiently back and forth, awaiting the reply of the Danish Council. His mind couldn't help but wander off to how Norway moaned when the Dane sucked on 'his' neck. Denmark was sure that he liked women as much as he was sure that his axe was better than a puny sword. So then why did putting Norway into a submissive position get him aroused? Before he could contemplate further, a rather slim teenager walked into the unhinged door frame (Denmark got impatient and knocked it off its hinges again, sending broken wooden planks everywhere.) He didn't even get the chance to speak. Denmark simply nodded at the youth and handed him 5 gold coins and sent him away. He opened the scroll and his mouth was basically dripping at the response he had received from the Danish Council. _

'_We, the Council, have reviewed your request, Mathias Kohler, and have come to a conclusion. If ye have thought it best to invade Norway and make Oslo your own, ye have our full and foremost support. –Signed the Danish Council.'_

_The male slowly crept back into his room, nearly salivating at the thought of bringing Norway to its knees, in more than one way. He left the house to go and rally troops for this invasion. Time was not especially on his side, because if he took too long the regular Denmark would stop his plans mid-way. He couldn't have that happen at this time. Not when his goal was within reach._

"_You'd better watch yourself, Norway." He muttered to himself as he climbed onto his chariot and rode off into the night._

_2:03 Just outside of Copenhagen, Denmark._

_The male arrived just feet outside of the capital city, Copenhagen. 'At least the idiot convincing all the other Nordics to move closer to his home worked in my favor.' He glanced over to the Hall of Infantry with his dark red eyes. Denmark stormed into the Hall, with a powerful kick, after tying his horses' saddle to a pole. Apparently, all the soldiers were told that they were going to invade Oslo. The Nordic leader could tell they were itching to do some plundering. He went onto the 'stage' and began to speak._

"_All right men, who is ready to invade Norway?" He received an outpour of cheering and yelling, showing that they were ready._

"_Now remember, you can burn anything you want and kill a few people. After we get past the defenses, I want all of you to bring whoever remains to the meeting place in the middle of Oslo. Do you understand?!" Once more, uproar swallowed the Hall of Infantry as he left and they commenced their celebration. The blonde sat on top of the building's roof, waiting for the head count to be done. After about two more hours the tally was finalized. In Copenhagen, at that time, there were roughly 500 men awaiting further orders. 4,500 more were already on Denmark's shore aching to sail north and cut straight through to Oslo. The final of his soldiers were already sailing to Oslo, upon his instruction, and that accounted for about 1,500 of them. _

"_Sir, the head ship is ready to set sail. We are ready when you are."_

"_Good. All ships in the Alpha formation depart immediately. Have the Beta ships follow about 2 minutes after." The soldier simply gave a salute and went to relay the orders. Mathias had jumped off the roof and donned a Viking helmet with two horns sticking out from the top as he stood at the helm of the ship. _

_6:24, On the Shores of Oslo, Norway._

_Reports of the Alpha formation's success flooded the head ship as land became visible to his red eyes. One seafarer aboard his ship yelled 'Land Ho!' as they docked and began to rush through the already chaotic and beaten-down pathways of Oslo. Mathias knew Lukas would be at Oslo on business, so this was as good a time as any to launch his invasion plan. The Danish Vikings easily over took the remnants of the unsuspecting Norwegians, hitting them hard enough to cause permanent damage, but not to kill. Those with weapons in hand were not so lucky. Axes, swords, hammers, and shields were heard throughout the city. The homeland defenders seemed to be pushing alpha back when the Beta formation arrived. Blood from both sides stained the streets, as Commander Alvic Hellsinki soon admitted defeat and the Danes claimed victory. A certain Nordic country spotted the destruction and could do nothing but hide, as her boss told her NOT to go outside until things had been resolved._

_She was rushing to the shed only meters away, trying to shield herself from the devastation currently crashing down on her capital city. Yes, Oslo was now under siege. By whom you ask? Why it's none other than-_

_"ROUND UP EVERY MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD! I WANT THEM ALL AS MY PRISONERS! LEAVE NO ONE LIVING THING BEHIND, YA HEAR ME?!" The mastermind of this sieging laughed manically as he neared the shed where she hid. He climbed on top of it and watched in marvel as the flag of the native country was burned down, only to be replaced by his own. His red spheres detected something moving in the shed. Thrust, after thrust, he brought down the full weight of his axe until the roof caved in, as he landed on his feet. An evil smirk crawled up to his lips as he had found her at last._

_"Norway… NOW YOU WILL PAY!" His voice sent shivers down her spine. Norway knew Mathias was currently in the shed, and he had found her behind a few bales of hay. With a single swing of his might axe, the hay bales no longer stood in his way. The taller Nordic brought Lukas to his face as he began to speak._

"_Say good night for now, Norge." These five words were the final she would hear until the next morning, where she found herself chained to a wall in a dark, damp cell. She heard the door creak open, and before even in vision, she knew who had crept into her cell. He approached her calmly, while she could only tremble in fear. _

_"I said you'd pay didn't I, kvinde?" _

_"K-kvinde does that mean-?" _

_"Yes, I know what you REALLY are." Norway's pupils shrank, as the full force of Denmark's words hit her. He knew she was a woman._

"_I have to admit, I hadn't the slightest clue until I thought back to our earlier encounter. I'm attracted to women, so why would I be all over you? The answer was so simple yet complex. You've been a woman this entire time masquerading as a man. Now time to pay, Norge." _

_He unlocked her chains, but she was still a prisoner. His grip on her hands wouldn't let her even dream of escaping. His toned, rough fingers slowly pulled each article of clothing. Then he took off his own, releasing his member to her. A soundless fall was born as he shoved Norway down to her knees. She knew what was about to happen, but couldn't even begin to brace herself. The cold touch of his fingers teasing her nipples was too much. It aroused her despite the obvious fact she didn't want to be aroused._

"_Are you ready, Svanna? Are you ready to get ravaged by the one you so despise?" His words left a trail of hot breath floating down her neck. That was about as comforting as the morning got, as the rest was filled with her begging him to stop in between moans and screams, and him going faster every time she begged. His member only entered her butthole, and it hurt like hell. She was now forced to bob her head up and down on his throbbing member, fighting back tears. He knew of her soreness and this only added to the pleasure he got in making her feel this way. _

**O.O That got pretty dark. But I guess that's what happens when you read one too many creepy pastas right? Anyways review, criticize, flame. Ken's out! **


End file.
